Ice Cream and Brains
by idliketotell
Summary: Sylarcentric version of Landslide


TITLE: Ice Cream and Brains

AUTHOR: Me

RATING/GENRE: T (some language, but nothing worse than the show)

SUMMARY: Sylar-centric version of "Landslide"

SPOILERS: Anything up to 1x21, "Landslide" (seeing as it's Sylar's version of this episode, it's safe to assume there's going to be spoiler from that episode)

DISCLAIMER: Heroes isn't mine. If it was, would I really be on LJ writing fanfiction?

AUTHORS NOTE: Seriously, who needs to pay attention in English class anyway? I've written this over the past week in my English class (I know, I'm a bad student). Good news is, my teacher is oblivious to everything, so even though I sit near the front, she never even noticed I wasn't doing what I was supposed to be doing. Life is good, isn't it? Since I wrote this in school, and obviously didn't have access to exact dialogue, some of the details from the episode might be a little off, but they all get the same point across. Oh, another note. This is my first Heroes fic. I haven't actually posted any fics in years, but I've got a bunch piling up just begging to be posted.

Sylar had been waiting for this. Claire had basically walked right to him. She was just walking around with the man she believed to be her uncle. If Sylar hadn't gotten help from that crazy women in Montana's powers, it would have been much harder to of found Claire. He knew the headaches would be worth it eventually.

He could hear Claire and Peter talking from a block away. Someone was going to explode, and they didn't know who. Apparently two men had the power to do it. If only they knew what was going to happen to one of them.

Sylar knew he couldn't get to Claire or Peter just yet. He was now aware that Peter had many more powers than Sylar had for himself. He didn't know how, but somehow that damn Petrelli was more powerful then Sylar was. Yes, he needed Claire healing power, but now wasn't the time. Peter was too determined to protect her. It's like there was something more than an uncle/niece thing going on, at the moment, but Sylar wasn't one to judge them. Claire wouldn't be leaving Peter's side anytime soon. Sylar's only other option was to get the second man. The man they were calling Ted. The man who had the power to go nuclear.

Sylar followed at a close, but safe, distance behind the group of three. He had to wait till he heard something he could use. Once he heard it he could put a plan he had to form in action.

"Why do we have to rent a car? Why couldn't we just fly...on a plane?" Sylar heard Claire ask her uncle.

"The FBI has my face and named plastered everywhere. They'd have me arrested before I even tried to buy the ticket," the man named Ted told her.

That was all Sylar needed. He could use the terrorist card to get Ted taken away from the group. After that, Sylar would have no trouble getting to them.

Unfortunately, Peter seemed to hear those thoughts. Sylar must have gotten to close to the group. Damn his excitement for a new power. The group ran into the nearest building to "hide" from Sylar. If only they knew that they could never really hide.

Sylar pulled out the cell phone he had stolen from the painter, Isaac Mendez. Calling the police, he informed them that there was a terrorist hiding inside a building near him. They told him that they could be there in under ten minutes and that he should find him after they arrested the man so that they could ask him a few questions.

Peter, Claire, and Ted probably assumed it was safe to leave and continue on their journey. How wrong they were. Just seconds after they stepped out of the building they were surrounded by FBI trucks. They arrested Ted, and he went along without a fight. He yelled at Peter and Claire to get out of there, and hide themselves. The FBI tried to find the two, but it appeared that Petrelli had used that invisibility power that he was so fond of. They vanished, and you could tell the FBI guys were annoyed.

"Thanks for the tip off, Mr..." The blond who's name was Audrey said to Sylar after they'd gotten Ted in the truck.

"Mendez. Isaac Mendez," Sylar said to the blond. Oh, how he loved the fact that she had spent months trying to find him, and now here he was, standing right in from of her, and she had no idea. It was enough to make him smile.

He explained to them why he had seen the need to call, and by the time Audrey turned around to continue the conversation, he was gone. Sylar couldn't risk spending too much time in the area.

He knew the route they were taking Ted out of the city, and he knew how long it would take, so he had some time to kill. He had always been a big fan of ice cream. What person wasn't? He had already had one today, but it had been vanilla and now he wanted chocolate. Ice cream sounded like a good idea for the moment. He had time before he could get Ted. he wanted to wait till they were almost out of the city, so that there wouldn't be tons of people around. Sylar liked to do his killing in private.

The ice cream was delicious, and it was getting dark. Ted and the FBI would probably be nearing the spot that Sylar had picked out for his spot of attack. Yes, everything was going as planned.

After arriving at the almost deserted road, Sylar only had to wait five minutes for Ted. He saw the truck turn the corner and everything else just fell into place. Telekinesis was great. It made everything so much easier. The truck flipped over wonderfully and required almost no effort to stop it.

With the driver dead from the flip, Sylar had no trouble getting to Ted. The door opened easily.

"Hello Ted," was all Sylar needed to say before he cut into Ted's head. It was all so easy.

New powers were always great. Learning how to use them was thrilling. Some powers were easier than others. Brian Davis' telekinesis was so easy. It was probably his favorite, too. Probably because it was his first power, other than his original one, which allowed him to do all of this in the first place. It usually only took him a day, if that, to learn to control them. The hardest one to learn had definitely been Dale's super-hearing power, but once he'd gotten it under control, it was so worth it. He wouldn't of been able to do what he's doing today if he didn't have that power. He had know Petrelli was in New York City, so it was only a matter of time before he picked up his voice somewhere in the city.

Sylar picked up on Ted's power almost immediately. He never feared exploding, at least not yet. It had never been dark out in the paintings, so it was safe for him to play with the power for now. He knew how to stop, and when to keep going. Now there were only two people who he couldn't hurt, and that was Peter and Claire, but he would find a way to get them, because those were the powers he wanted most.

Sylar knew that people would start to notice the van soon. He had to leave soon or risk people seeing him. He always enjoyed the fact that he could pretend to be one of his victims and no one would even know who he really was. He had caught some girls staring at him earlier when he had been eating his ice cream. He was a little scared at first, thinking that they knew who he actually was, but he quickly realized that wasn't why they were staring. As soon as he caught them staring they turned away and started giggling. He wasn't used to having girls staring at him. Gabriel Grey had never been lucky when it came to women. But now, he definitely wasn't complaining.

Ted Sprague probably wasn't a name he should start using. Ted wasn't exactly someone that people liked right now. If Sylar started using the name, the FBI might get a little suspicious, seeing as the Ted Sprague they knew had just been murdered.

Ted's power was definitely powerful, Sylar knew. He could do a lot of damage with it if he wanted to. He decided to find a roof where he could play with the power in private some more. He didn't want people to know what he could do. Well, at least, not yet.

He found an empty roof that he climbed up to. The feeling that he got from this power was thrilling. As he let the radiation leave his hands, there was only one thing that came to mind.

"Boom."


End file.
